Gendokyo advrnture!
by Super Shrine Maiden
Summary: I apologize if you are reading this; I decided to do so without a backspace button and decided it would be humourous to upload. All I have to say is enjoy. (Ask if you want translations) This is a story about a Shrine Maiden called Reimu Hakurei and a Witch called Marisa Kirisame. There are Youkai who are apparently Shrine Maidens attacking so Reimu and Marisa have to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

chaptur one: Reimuj

once aon a tuimw in gensioko ther was as hrine maiedan csalled reoimiu hijakura. she wasd a yuiokisa extremnitator who suc ed at her jkob. she livfed in a shrikne maiodern wher se eat rice madr for her bny yukaroor. yukarii was da umbrella portal perfon who rely lickesd shrine maiudoin s but ids a trolkl. she woukl alwas put shut on her food. but she stilr releay cool. but rime wanted teeaea. but then ther e was somnune coming tpo thr shrijne maiuden . thjey pooperd thyre're head intu riuemus door andf irt was ... mafasar kirusczarme. shy told riumu "bad neuws! ther is a dhrine miauden atadkj ofk the yuioiikiuua!" and she spilled remnuis rice. yuoakir wasd mad becausr shr bopuit extra spicuy shtri in renumius drikn rice rice. then reimu say "what andfly" waway to thr seen of thr crime. marisuha follkowsd ayfter her on broomoostick. they fluew to the city. 


	2. Chapter 2

chuopattr two: a plot in thr scity.

reimju flew to ciyyyt and but marjiso wsd fastyer thne her and jgot there firtst. she was fihtguing a shrim namidan yokluio calfd flander scarylet f. flandrt saw a flandfgre shrnime maiden called remuim and she sawe reeimu and said "aaaaahhh" so she jurun awau. but marusiida had lasres in stomrache. riuemu helpoed marsa cum back to life. using magicks. and cards. whith a spwitchsh of herstick, mardsa was back to life. "remu, tha youki maidens are ataking the shrine maiuden hoise shrine. "  
sad marisa. reiumi aid "let us go anf kil the juwkai. theya ran and felw away, but the lifr ritual took so lokng and flandfr got awai. I haf a plan said rumu" "and it includse ading speechj marks propertly. we combine ataxk against yukioh and fuse with cards. "they purgormed fuisiun ritioal that maed them stornger. using magic. the two of tje one remisa hjakusam. they fklie to the shrine and kill rumio aand komachi along the way. and shiki ekie. the weure all shrin maiuden yukioa. remis\a hjakusme fluew to the shrine hoswe. 


	3. Chapter 3

chaptor twhree.: SHRINE

remiasa fleow to shrine and sw tther were shrine mandrins who were youkiu ervery wher. ther suwako, hideyosei, sakuta, remulia, yumou, the saiguyjo ayahrkisi, suioper shrine manden, kanako, resion, cirno, sparrow , wrigle nigahtbug, anf flrnadre scerlut super fusion uthsugko. shej was fuision of flandr and utsjo. She firud lasr sun at remiusa bet she was toi fst. remisa khakusam thrw master cardspark at shurin maidn yukai and killed them. but flandsuho didnt die but was abut to.  
remisa was abut to kil her when suddenly! ... pathcouli appired and shut remisa. thu undfused and pathcouki said "onlt i can fuse wihf marisa!" but marsa didnt lik fusing. flandsuho then grabd marsia and tried to fuse with her but pathdclilouli was sun god and killed them which dint kill them but unfused hem and kild utsuho.  
ruemu was aslepp because she gjot nkocked out and then pathctouli and scarlet flndre were fightjing ofver marsia. marisa didnt want to fuse so ran away whil patchouli hit flrndre with running water which vampire waeknesses. marsiua was tirded out and was slow so patrchouli grabbed her and performed fusion ritual. mariusa tried to escape but patchouli was dtoo good at fusing. they fused to patchisa and patchouli had dimonatn control so flew away and reiaded marisa house. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter fpur: danger of fusing.

rumei woked up and saw day was saved but yukario said "pathcouli kidnap fuse marisea and flew away as patisa." "oh no "said emu. yuakru aate the saijew ayakashi and took uthsuo s ugun and fuised with reimu. they were yuakrumu. and portaled to marisa house. yukamu wlaked in and saw patchisa undfused and asleep holding marisa lick a tedy bar. marisa tried to escap and yuakamu used portal to hlp her. but p\thouli saw everyon wake up and woke up. she unleasged sun god fury so yukamu fused wif ,arisa and hyperspace portal to shrine maiden. riemu said marisa can stay if she helpd cok in kitchen with yukari. yukiari was sad but not sad but happy that she has new friend. fusion was banned at shrine maidn and patchoilu apologixed and said "sory i got protectiv no mor fusin. everyone agreed" and reimu also said "use speech marks rpoperly ". then evryone live hapily every efter. excpt shrine maidne yukai ninja pirtae people. who die. the end!

"why is fusin a ting now?" sayd mima! 


End file.
